Sir John Talbot
Sir John Talbot is the main antagonist of the 2010 remake of the groundbreaking 1941 horror classic The Wolf Man. He was portrayed by Sir Anthony Hopkins. As opposed to the character in the original film, who plays a minor role and is remorseful in personality, Talbot is very disturbing and unforgiving. In the remake In the remake, Sir Talbot was bitten by a "little wild feral boy" (a hairless feral boy suffering from werewolfism who was in his human form, which looked like Gollum, at the time) durring a hunting expedition in India. After that time, Sir Talbot went on a rampage, and murdered his wife Solana Talbot in wolf form in front of his son Lawrence Talbot (the protagonist of the film). Sir Tabot has Lawrance locked away at an asylum where he was mentally and physically tourtured. He had his servant, Singh, lock him up every full moon night after that. One night, after having a drunken argument with his other son Ben Talbot, regarding his fiancee Gwen. Singh tried to sedate him but as knocked unconsious. That night Ben was killed. Lawrance returns to Blackmoor for his brothers funreal and decides to help look into his brothers death. He visits a Gypsy camp where a lynch mob was accusing the Gypsies of being responsible. Sir Talbot (in his werewolf form) attacks and bites Lawrence after killing several Gypsies and members of the lynch mob alike, leading up to the events when Lawrence went on a bloody rampage as he is unable to control his transformations. Eventully, Sir Talbot aknowladges that Lawrance is a werewolf and sends him back to the same Asylum as years before. During this time Sir Talbot realizes the power of the werewolf, he killed Singh and focuses on controlling his power for his own needs. Sir Talbot visits the Asylum revealing he's behind everything and tried to force his son Lawrence into joining him, but Lawrence refuses. Lawrence would later escape the Asylum and confront his father back in their mansion. Lawrance finds Singh's gun with silver bullets. He attempts to shoot his father, only to learn the powder was taken from the bullets years before and as the full moon arises, they both turn into their wolf forms and started attacking each other. At first, Sir Talbot proves to be the powerful of the two monsters, but Lawrence would gain the upper hand by kicking his evil father into the fireplace, where he starts to move around roaring in pain caused by the flames. At that point, Lawrence kills his father by slashing him in the stomach and then by decapitating him as revenge for killing his mother and brother and cursing him. Gallery Tmb 6110 480.jpg|John transforming into a werewolf Wolfman Hopkins.JPG|John as a werewolf The wolfman 47.jpg|Sir John Talbot in human form Category:Werewolves Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Trickster Category:Creature Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Aristocrats Category:Lycanthropes Category:Old Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Alchemists Category:Complete Monster Category:Canine Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Rogue Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Gunmen Category:Delusional Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Married Villains Category:Fighter Category:Horror Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sadists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Family Murderer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Animal Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Speedster Category:Rich Villains Category:Liars Category:Evil from the past Category:Abusers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Envious Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Ferals Category:Faux Affably Evil